


Return, Reunion, Renewal

by Veemonfan693



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Blood and Violence, Multi, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veemonfan693/pseuds/Veemonfan693
Summary: The Digimon have returned and life is returning to a state of normalcy, but how long will that last.





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the kids are 15 with the exception of Ai (6) Mako (6) and Susie (9)

It was morning in west Shinjuku as Rika awoke in a light shout, again nightmares about the D-reaper, she expected Renamon to be nearby, but her now unhappy demeanour was made worse by the near hopelessness of her lost partner, she empathised with Jeri. Her grandmother opened the door/curtain of her room.

“Morning, another hard night?” Rika's grandmother asked in a concerned tone earning a nod from Rika as she was slowly raising out of her mat/bed and covers. Her red hair was down and now reached just below her shoulder blades and her cream coloured Pyjamas though well maintained had a small sweat mark around the collar. She had nothing below her ankles, but she was already preparing to dress for school with Takato Henry Ryo and the others so her grandmother left her to it. Breakfast was uneventful, as was the walk to school but the moment Ryo caught eyes on her it became completely different.

“Hey, your majesty what's going on,” Ryo commented, he enjoyed bugging her and for Ryo, it was too easy.

“You bastard, will you ever mature,” She said in a tempered rage, which told Ryo to continue but be careful cause last time Rika lost her temper the victim Kenta had to replace his glasses and now has a crooked nose.

“Oh, I'm sorry your highness would like an escort from your shining knight,” Ryo said earning a chuckle from the now arrived Kazu but Kenta sheepishly half laughed. But Rika had Ryo on his ass in seconds rubbing his head and rear. “I overestimated your temper, at least, I'm not in the hospital.”

“Hey look who I found!” said Takato as he ran toward the group with his eyes watering with happiness. Rika almost cried for joy when she saw the group behind him Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon, leading with Monodramon Hagurumon and MarineAngemon right behind. Rika and Renamon hugged as they silently said their words known only to them. Monodramon merely helped Ryo up only to set him down again himself. Guilmon and Higurumon charged Kazu Guilmon after the lunch box and Higurumon after the young teen.

“It's good to see you too, Guilmon. And I assume your Guardromon.”Kazu said first to Guilmon surrendering his lunch to this new “bully” then to Hagurumon whom Kazu knew was the rookie level member on Andromon's line.

“Sorry, I'm not as cool as I used to look Kazu,” Hagurumon said before he was interrupted by a momentai from Terriermon.

“Don't tell me to momentai you old fool,” Henry said from behind Kenta and Kazu in his usual voice but was distinctly more teary something no one of the company blamed as those who weren’t crying were on the borders of it. Henry did a quick head count and realised there were three people, not present Impmon Lopmon and Culumon which he inquired with Takato.

“Well, I knew we were the ones who fought and won against the D-reaper so we need this boost after three months away from them, and well I sent Impmon to Ai and Mako's house leaving Lopmon and Culumon to stay at the hangout till after school when we will gather the others and celebrate,” Takato said in a voice that was beginning to deepen and his tone more confident. Henry nodded in agreement as Terriermon hopped on his head. The group continued their jubilation till the bell of the nearby school rang.

“Time for school get going, I'll look out for these things,” said a voice from behind Takato who showed himself as a smiling formally dressed Yamaki. The group most of whom were already on their way to school offered no rejections. First, period A was reading/writing, boring! Second science, no fun third history…

Matsuki! At which year was port Arthur taken by Hideki Togo!” the teacher Mr Yamashida inquired as he realised Takato wasn't paying attention.

“Um, February 23rd, 1946… sir.” Takato said as he looked at an American history textbook his first-period teacher gave him this morning and had turned to the page about the far east trials after the second world war.

“How dare you Matsuki! Get out get out now!!” Mr Yamashida yelled angrily as Takato said the exact date his grandfather Gen. Yamashita was executed by hanging in Manila, greatly offending his teacher.

“But sir!” Takato began, but a chalk eraser was his response.

“OUT! And a ten thousand word essay on the Philippine campaign due in one hour!” Mr Yamashida said now thoroughly caught up in his rage. Mr Yamashida was slightly overcome with dread if Takato wrote about Gen MacArthur's Campaign and not his grandfather's. Calming himself to continued his lesson on the Russian-Japanese war of 1904.

“Can someone else, answer the question correctly without offending my family.” the teacher said as he saw Henry was the only one who raised his hand.

“Sir, I believe it was January 5th, 1905, but back to 1946 was your father or grandfather a good general and didn't he um win just as many battles as he lost,” Henry said trying to avoid the same fate as Takato. Mr Yamashida sighed knowing Henry was innocent in heart and just curious as to hearing the opinions of the tiger of Bataan's grandson.

“O-Kay, change of lesson Gen Yamashita was my grandfather and a good commander, but the Americans did have the right to try him and execute him, cause four years before my grandfather made his only mistake he ordered the Bataan death march. It is my only dishonour.” Mr Yamashida said as he reminisced about his grandfather that the old man knew as a child. He continued talking about how his grandfather outwitted and was outwitted by MacArthur till the end of class. When the bell rang for lunch Takato had to face Yamashita. He felt like he was on a death march as he came to the teacher's desk.

“I'm sorry, Matsuki. I found this and I was mistaken to think you were making fun of my family.” Mr Yamashida said his voice quaking as he pointed to the American published Japanese textbook after it all. 

“It's fine sir I shouldn’t have been such a fool. But...” Takato began before Mr Yamashida hugged him. Takato felt tears on the back of his neck.

“You have changed my life I thought the Americans were greedy devils that only cared for themselves, but one read of this book's first three chapters shows me our country's evil.” Mr Yamashida said before he pulled out a sheet of paper. “your essay will be your final project you have the rest of the year and do it on any subject surrounding Japan's part in this terrible war, our next class will be on Dec, 7th 1941 the attack that started our nations great dishonour.” He continued his voice becoming more teacher/general like. Takato nodded then left to join his friends.

…  
Meanwhile.

The tamers sans Takato were now breathing easy after a whirlwind history lesson. They were at peace with Ryo and Rika enjoying some onigiri Kenta with microwave ramen Henry with chow mien and leaving Kazu with some buns and a small bowl of warm soup. The cafeteria/ mess hall was grey and the food from the kitchen (only Kazu had bought it) was also just as grey both in look and taste.

“Hey, Rika wanna have dinner with me at my place? I make a good,” Said Kazu in a serious tone being interrupted by a futomaki to the face.

“I rather live on the kitchen's puke,” Rika said as she elbowed a chuckling Ryo in the gut ending the annoying twittering in her ear. Ryo now rubbing his gut was on Rika's right with Takato's open spot to her left across from the open spot was Henry then Kazu across from Rika and Kenta taking the last chair at their table.

“I'm serious you are so passionate and wonderful, and besides if I fail you'll let me know so,” Kazu said before Rika lost her temper ending with Kazu's head in his soup. Rika held it there for a few seconds till her anger subsided.

“Sorry, Kazu thank you for the compliment, you better not be hamstringing me, I want a good meal or you're in the oven,” Rika said her tone almost sounding kind. At hearing this Kazu's jaw re-entered the soup Kenta's was in his ramen, Ryo as he knew what would happen if he spoke and Henry had no opinion on it.

“No joke?” Kazu asked honestly not knowing he earned a chance but as Rika's face began to show anger Kazu only shifted his face from one of confusion to one of his sprouting love. Takato who just arrived saw the sight of Kazu googly eyeing Rika and Rika enjoying the fact she had a slave that would give his life if only asked. Takato simply set down and decided before asking to get up as he knew that Rika's elbows are worse than metal spurs.

“So Kazu you finally asked and you're still alive, so it went well? I want details tomorrow.” Takato said as he watched Rika's face turn redder than her hair causing Ryo to laugh only for a second before his family jewels feel the wrath of Rika's right fist.

“Oh, Rika can we try that again.. but a lot softer,” Ryo said before covering his sore groyne with both his hands and now empty onigiri box. Rika instead spurred him again in the same place as before causing him to wince in pain.

“Kazu tells Takato anything and Ryo will think he is the lucky one!” Rika said grabbing Kazu's collar and raising her fist.

“Rule one of dating a lion don't piss the lion off,” Kazu said before quickly apologising to avoid a broken nose from an already angry Rika. Kazu returned to his daydreaming while looking at Rika Ryo remained quiet finally knowing he was going to receive no mercy if he even peeped as did Takato knowing his gut was nowhere near as used to punishment as Ryo's who knelt over only after two strikes. Henry already left to study for the afternoon classes. Kenta only ate quietly till the end of lunch.

…  
Unlike the morning, the afternoon classes split the six into three groups one just Rika has Gym music and another Reading/writing class. Another group Kazu Kenta Ryo and Takato had Music Gym Math. Henry had advanced numerals Music (with Rika) and gym. The fourth period came and went for the kids, but the fifth was a whole different story. Where coach Kochijo Takato's group's Gym teacher was shocked to see his best athlete of the year tracking behind Kenta.

“Pick it up, Akiyama! you're trying to make me look bad or what!” Kojiko yelled straining his vocal cords and making Ryo pick up the pace. He quickly passing Kenta before he fell to the ground from residual pain to his groyne and side. Kochijo ran to Ryo's side.

“Akiyama, you're usually bruised up, but I guess your girl's on the rag today,” Kojiko said knowing well about his incessant bugging of Rika.

“You got it, boss, oh please don't make me laugh my side hurts enough already, Coach. May I take five then return to the track.” Ryo asked wincing at the now visible bruise on his left side. The coach’s only response is a nod and he helped him over to the bench. With Ryo sitting down the second best athlete Takato, had a chance a shine he finished his 40 400m laps of which he only had 23 when Ryo took a break done in very little time. Takato then walked over to Ryo and took a drink from his water bottle before speaking to his friend.

“Why do you like bugging Rika if it hurts you this much?” Takato asked wondering if he would get an answer or just a joke.

“Well, it's just I, just like making jokes but Rika is just like Monodramon she keeps my body ready for whatever is our future but with Monodramon to do that himself, I won't bug her intentionally anymore. Enough of that, I thought you and I had the best chance to get into Rika's pants, but that's life.” Ryo responded Takato didn't know why Ryo thought pain helped in any way but took the answer as is without a further push. He then got some weird thought which became spoken words before he could fully process them.

“Want to come over for dinner?” Takato blurted out covering his mouth knowing how awkward such a suggestion at their age is.

“I would like that, Takato… and whatever you have planned after dinner.” Ryo said first talking like an old friend then joking about the second half of his statement. Takato thought he should be embarrassed but to his dismay, he only smiled Ryo after he stopped his chuckling at his own joke only showed Takato's smiling face a face of combined confusion and horror. He said his next words shakily. “Oh, God!”

“I'm sorry, Ryo I.” Takato begun before Ryo gave him a stern look silencing him instantly so Ryo can speak. Takato was ready for the barrage of half deserved homophobic slurs. Which Ryo caught on early enough to amend his response.

“Takato I was just shocked I thought you weren't into the Idea, but I guess you are subconsciously at least. Nothing ventured nothing gained right? Anyway, I'm not perfectly comfortable about this but I'll see if after a day or two I am used to it but let's not do anything rash until we are away from the coach not ready for anyone to think I'm gay till I know whether or not I am.” Ryo said to Takato before returning to the track.


	2. our own demons

Far from the events of Takato and the school Impmon in his mega form prepared to enter his home.

“Hey Ai, Mako! I'm home!” Beelzemon said as he began to search the interior of the house. Beelzemon though was met by Ai & Mako's mother not either of the twins.

“Oh, your Impmon my son and daughter talk about, aren’t you?” The worried women said as the demonic angel biker looked at her with his three eyes.

“Yes, and no miss. I'm Beelzemon in this form but my main form is the very same Impmon Ai and Mako speak of and I hope it's been good words.” Beelzemon said trying to keep quiet and submissive he didn't need a hysterical mother charging him with a frying pan. But instead, of a frying pan and anger, he got tears and hugs. Beelzemon was shocked but returned the hug.

“I thought you wanted a taste of what Ai & Mako are going to give you for one and for two, thank you for fighting the D-reaper and by doing so defending me and my children.” Ai & Mako's mother said wiping tears from her eyes. And then realising she hadn’t shown her renowned hospitality toward friends to her newest one. “Tea?”

“Um, if you have coffee I'll have some thank you…” Beelzemon responded sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Mimura, will do, now tell me, are you back to take my children into danger?” Mimura asked hoping the answer she dreaded wouldn't be the answer she got.

“no, ma'am. Just came back to see some old friends maybe party a little then who knows.” Beelzemon responded now fully comfortable in the chair he sat in. he began looking for Ai & Mako, but they couldn't be found.

“They are at school it's their first year going you'll do wonders for them when they return,” Mimura reassured Beelzemon knowing she wasn't the one he had come to see. “one lump or two?”

“Two please, and if you hear anything about bullies bugging either of em well let's say that the bullies will wet themselves next time they see a crow.” Beelzemon joked, but his tone was too serious for Mimura to tell causing her lovely young face to wrinkle. Beelzemon now focused on Mimura entirely. She was wearing a traditional kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it, it's green silk making her look like a proverbial garden of Eden her hair was brown oddly reminding Beelzemon of Takato but with it tied back and left open beyond the tie point. They continued their conversation for a few hours as Mimura had hundreds of questions about Digimon the Digital World the D-reaper and, of course, Beelzemon himself.  
…  
“So you were drunk with power and killed the poor girls Digimon, that is troubling,” Mimura said as Beelzemon stopped his story about his time in the Digital world and his gaining of the form in from of her.

“It's something I live to regret every day unless all other options are ousted you have my vow I will not kill in front of Ai or Mako.” Beelzemon said only stopping his dark vow when he heard the door open. “is that them.”

Impmon didn't haft to wait as both Ai and Mako entered the room and was jubilantly shocked to see their mother and Beelzemon talking like old friends. Mimura only turned and smiled as both Ai and Mako began tearing up at the sight of their closest friend.

“Ai, Mako doesn't cry it is me I'm back again hopefully and with your mother's blessing to stay,” Beelzemon said as he released and reverted to Impmon. Looking now up at Mimura who only nodded she opened his arms and prepared for a double bear hug.

“Impmon!” Ai said running at him, her brother in tow.

“Don't leave us again!” Mako said in a fake threatening tone.

“It's too good here to leave Mako but hey Takato and the others are going to have a party in the park Mimura I'll make sure they are safe and we will be back before dinner alright,” Impmon informed all three of his human friends while upon hearing this Ai & Mako both make their best 'more soup' facial expressions.

“Fine put anything past dirt on their bodies or you will receive ten-fold got it Impmon,” Mimura responded she was joking, but Impmon had no idea she was. Impmon only saluted his new taskmaster then him Ai and Mako went to the park.

…  
At the park, the two burgeoning lovebirds were starting to talk on subjects beyond just simple requests and what food they would have. Henry and Terriermon had a checker board set and were enjoying a game well Terriermon was getting his ass handed to him. Ryo and Monodramon were sparring and Ryo was holding his own, but Monodramon was quickly learning Ryo's weak point his left side. Kenta and MarineAngemon were enjoying the afternoon sun Takato and Guilmon were inside with Culumon Lopmon and Susie. Jeri would have also been present, but she had moved to Sapporo, Hokkaido shortly after the D-reaper incident.

“So, Rika you actually like Sci-Fi? Well, that's good I thought it might have been a problem.” Kazu said as he once again was shocked by Rika's responses.

“Well, I said I like the Canadian Sci-Fi show Stargate SG1, but Star Wars and Star Trek are new to me,” Rika said confessing her limited knowledge of Kazu's favourite franchises.

“Oh God! We are watching Episode 4 after dinner no arguments,” Kazu said in utter disbelief.

“Fine, if you hold Star Wars in such high regard but shouldn't we start with Episode One,” Rika said again showing her lack of knowledge of the relevant subject.

“Please just dump me now if I must go through the prequel trilogy!” Kazu said as he looked completely tied out at the thought of watching Jar Jar for over 2 hours just for the last ten minutes of reasonable action (author's insert: I like Episode one, but I am in the minority).

“It's that bad? Ok, I'll defer to your knowledge.” Rika said she was truly outsmarted. They then stopped to watch Ryo and Monodramon's sparring match. Monodramon showing his tactical mind in this form was now only targeting Ryo's left side forcing him nearly to his knees every time he connected, Ryo was about to lose.

“What are you doing get up I want to take you down standing!” Monodramon said as he panted from the fight. Ryo knew he was much worse from wear with a black eye and a few bruises forming in other areas of his shirtless upper body. His muscular body was that of someone way beyond someone of his age and it is that fact to why Rika can make him come close to crying after three strikes while he can handle a Rookie level Digimon in unarmed combat for minutes without end. Monodramon was himself suffering from Ryo's once winning strategy going for a leg then finish him with jaw hits.

“Fine, you asked for it, you useless reptile,” Ryo responded following his statement with a left hook his haymaker hook. Kenta even felt the hit as a small sharp tooth landed on his chest waking him up from his daydream. Monodramon spat a bit of blood like data before he gave Ryo a Right uppercut sending him to the ground and right out of consciousness. Monodramon snorted before sitting down beside his KO-ed friend checking his injuries for anything worse than light cuts and bruises. Nothing worse than the large black and blue mark from the cumulative effect of 15 strikes to his left side. About 20 minutes afterwards and 5 minutes after Impmon and his tamers arrived Ryo awoke.

“Jaw hurt enough?” Monodramon joked earning him a light strike to the shoulder they were both bleeding slightly from the mouth and admiring their handy work on each other. They both chuckled before spat their blood on the ground. Ryo heard Rika calling him a stupid gogglehead to which he said nothing in return knowing the stones near where Rika and Kazu would give him a concussion.

“Hey, Takato stops digging around with Guilmon and let's talk shall we,” Ryo shouted toward the hut and as if on command Takato and Guilmon came to Ryo's sides opposite Monodramon.

“About our you know?” Takato said trying to avoid Rika's keen hearing and ability to read cryptic statements.

“Yeah let's walk a bit,” Ryo said using Guilmon's back and Monodramon's shoulder to get up as even using the muscles on his left side would leave him almost incapacitated. They walked slowly with their partners to the fountain that was on the other end of the open court where he and Monodramon were fighting far enough away from they rest that only shouting would let even Rika hear them.

“Hey, buddy Ryo and I are going to talk about a touchy subject so can you make sure Renamon isn't spying on us?” Takato asked his near brother of a partner.

“Ok, so don't tell anyone? You and Ryo have a secret? Oh, and Renamon leave Ryo and Takatomon alone so they can talk their secrets!” Guilmon said first with Innocent curiosity than with lightly veiled anger at the top of the fountain. Upon which Renamon now appeared.

“Fine, Guilmon, enjoy your chat alone boys,” Renamon said in an unamused tone, defeated at the thought she was so easily found.

“Ok now that she is gone Takato I don't know how we will start a, uh relationship,” Ryo said he was honestly embarrassed and uneasy about this odd subject.

“I don’t know either I almost don't know why we even started this guess if we just ease up and go with it, it might end well but if it doesn't we try to remain friends no matter what,” Takato said trying to ensure his friend that he too was unsure how to enter a homosexual relationship. His efforts though were largely in vain for Ryo's unease, but Takato's confidence is heartening to Ryo.

“So… Ryo and Takato sitting in a tree K, I, S, S, I, N, G,” Monodramon said before he took a good hit from Takato.

“Learn some tact you evil little Imp!” Takato said at him before looking toward Guilmon who wasn't fully aware of what Takato was so offended by.

“Um, Takatomon? Are you and Ryo going to be kissing? I'm ok with it cause this seems to make you happy.” Guilmon said as he tried to avoid increasing Ryo's unease.

“Thanks, Takato but I suggest going to a public gym or weight room cause you just became one of Monodramon's Sparring partners,” Ryo said confusing Takato slightly. Before Ryo could explain Monodramon pounced. Takato was on the ground with Monodramon on top. Takato had a hold of both of Monodramon's wrists but was barely holding on and besides Monodramon was prepared to use his mouth. But to the chagrin of Monodramon Guilmon was who he was fighting today. Guilmon tackled Monodramon and they were both clawing and punching one another.

“Don't kill him.” Both Ryo and Takato yelled and both were surprised.

“Oh come on Monodramon will kick that little childish Digimon's ass. Trust me” Ryo said pointing at his blackening eye toward the end but this statement didn't offend Takato he only continued to watch.

“Don't call Guilmon out yet he's got a lot of energy and he's a glutton for both food and punishment seen him hold off a Devidramon for longer than I thought possible,” Takato said as the Fight began to cool down with both Guilmon and Monodramon looking beat up was now a contest of who would stay on two feet longer.

“Good fight ya red knucklehead. You got a deadly right hook. Good night.” Monodramon said before falling leaving Ryo's jaw on the ground.

“Ah, screw you I hate this game!” Takato and Ryo heard Terriermon scream as he lost the checker game. Guilmon was KO shortly after Terriermon finished his one line rant.

“Momentai, Terriermon,” Henry said enjoying this moment where he had a moment to pick on Terriermon.

“Stick your momentai where the sun doesn't shine, Henry!” Terriermon said as he was quite unhappy Henry rubbed his victory in.

“I'm sure he will Terriermon,” Hagurumon said which earned laughter from everyone within earshot of the ignorant gear creature. It was nearing dinner time and everyone either had plans or needed to catch up in a more one on one. They quickly shared farewells then returned home.

…

Mrs Matsuki was the first to see the two teens coming home. She was happy to see the ear to ear grin on his face.

“Takato welcome oh.” Mrs Matsuki began before he saw Guilmon. And knew why Takato was so happy she too was happy to have her favourite food taste tester and what she almost thought of as Takato's brother. “Kenji get you ass out here now! Guilmon's home!”

“Coming Meiji, did you say. Oh, my welcome home Guilmon I'll get some of you favourite bread.” Kenji said tearing up at the sight of the creature that Kenji considered very similar to what his wife considered Guilmon.

“This is a beautiful thing Takato. I should go and leave your family to this reunion my father won't like Monodramon's return but the sooner he knows.” Ryo said before preparing to go to the door. Upon opening the door, Kenji pulled in shut.

“If you are a friend of Takato and have a Digimon. you are his brother of battle, therefore, it would be offensive to turn you away,” Kenji said trying to act like a father to the young now shirted man. Ryo smiled happily and bowed slightly in respect.

“Thank you, Mr Matsuki for your hospitality,” Ryo said before turning around and followed Takato into the residential kitchen of the Matsuki bakery Digimon in tow. 

“So we tell your parents outright or just try something simple for now?” Ryo asked still unsure how to proceed.

“Tell us what Takato?” Meiji said her eyes and facial expression that of a federal interrogator. This face while usually effective on Takato alone won't work as Ryo still was very self-conscious about the subject matter.

“Sorry, mum it affects both me and Ryo so unless he says it's ok I won't tell you a thing,” Takato said summoning all his courage and his voice cracking as this was the first time he forced himself to overcome the most effective of his mother's interrogation faces. Takato's mother increased the pressure, but Takato had an ally now his father.

“Meiji I know you want to know but if it affects someone who isn't our own flesh and blood we shouldn't force him besides the other boy Ryo looks injured and very nervous about the topic. Let it go till Ryo and Takato both want to tell us ok. I'm sure if it is important we will know with time.” Kenji said as he prepared some new dough for tomorrow’s big restock, he too wanted to know but trusted Takato enough and felt his reason put Takato well into the right.

“Kenji what if he was the one who beat up Ryo or worse what if they are, they are lovers or something!” Meiji said in a frantic rant in the tone Takato knew only meant she loved him, but that second and last statement made Ryo run right out the door. Making Takato very much displeased with his mother.

“So what if we were lovers mum what would you do, I like him in that sorta way at least subconsciously so what he was just trying to see if the same feelings were within him and seeing of my subconscious emotions had a conscious core. Mum, you're an idiot!” Takato said in a rage. Meiji slapped Takato on the cheek for calling her an idiot.

“Never dare call me, your mother an idiot again. I'm sorry I ruined your chance to see if you can find love. But it's just not right for you to like another guy.” Meiji started as she began to try to explain her actions. Kenji only continued to knead the bread dough.

“Meiji, there is nothing wrong with it, Takato was just seeing if his feelings had merit, but now you ruined that probably threw a wrench into their long-standing friendship to. I didn't marry a homophobic person and if I did I'll need a lawyer.” Kenji said his voice dripping with anger that was held at bay. Takato and Meiji knew Kenji was pissed at his wife.

“Kenji darling I'm just reiterating what my teachers taught me, but I guess it is the 21st century I'll go find that kid and try to see if he can forgive me,” Meiji said in a submissive tone she usually wore the pants around the house but today Kenji was king. Meiji left without a word from any of the four.


End file.
